My Sweet Maid!
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Chap 2 up! Hujan deras membasahi kota seoul, berteduh di suatu tempat membuat kyungsoo bertemu dengan saingannya di sekolah. Kris sangat marah ketika mengetahui apa yang di lakukan namja itu terhadap kyungsoo. Lalu bagaimana dengan suho ? Kaisoo/Sudo
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet Maid!

Seorang namja sedang menduduki bangku taman yang berada di belakang sekolah…

"Argh sial, nilaiku dengan nilainya hanya beda tipis, tapi kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya!" namja tersebut pun meremas hasil ulangan yang baru saja dibagikan kepada seluruh siswa.

"Hey kyungsoo, apa kau masih kesal dengan hasil ulanganmu ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kyungsoo

"Tentu saja, mengapa aku selalu kalah darinya ? apa tidak bisa sekali saja aku menang darinya ?" ucap kyungsoo frustasi

"Sudahlah, lagipula nilaimu hanya berbeda 0,2 darinya"

"Tidak bisa ! walaupun hanya selisih 0,2 tetap saja nilaiku lebih kecil dari nilainya"

"Huh, kau ini… aku saja yang mendapatkan nilai pas-pasan sudah bersyukur sementara kau nyaris mendapatkan nilai sempurna malah frustasi seperti itu"

"Bukan begitu suho-ah, aku hanya tak ingin di kalahkan olehnya"

"Yasudah, tak usah di fikirkan, lebih baik kita ke kantin daripada kau harus stres seperti ini" suhopun merangkul tubuh mungil kyungsoo dan merekapun berjalan menuju kantin

**Kai Pov**

Cih, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan si anak bermata belo itu lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka selalu bersama, bahkan aku membencinya. Akupun berjalan menuju meja di mereka berdua di kantin.

'_**Byur'**_

"Ups, sorry aku tidak sengaja" ucapku sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan berlalu di hadapan suho dan kyungsoo. Bisa ku dengar ocehan kyungsoo karena baru saja aku menumpahkan kopi panasku pada bajunya.

"YA! KIM JONGIN !" teriaknya sambil membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Ia terlihat lucu dengan wajah marahnya dan mata seperti mau keluar.

"Wae ?" ucapku santai

"TANGGUNG JAWAB ! AISH… SIALAN KAU!" ucapnya kesal

Aku hanya menatapnya malas dengan wajah tanpa bersalah

"Sudahlah kyungsoo, lebih baik kita mengganti pakaianmu" suhopun mengajak kyungsoo untuk pergi dari kantin.

Selalu saja begini. Suho selalu saja memperhatikan kyungsoo. Aku benci. Aku benci d.o kyungsoo.

_**Flashback**_

_**Author side**_

"_Suho-ah apa kita akan seperti ini untuk selamanya ? apa kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya ?" tanya kai pada suho_

"_Em, tentu saja kai-ah! Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat selamanya" jawab suho dengan senyuman yang tulus_

"_Kalau begitu, mana jari kelingkingmu ? ini adalah tanda bahwa kita akan berjanji untuk menjadi sahabat selamanya" _

_Kaipun menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking suho, mereka tampak senang dengan perjanjian itu._

_**-skip time- **_

"_Anak-anak, kita akan kedatangan murid baru di kelas ini, ia murid pindahan dari sekolah SM High School. Kyungsoo, ayo perkenalkan dirimu" _

"_Annyeonghasseo, naneun d.o kyungsoo imnida, bangapseumnida yeorobun. Mohon kerja samanya" kyungsoopun membungkukkan badannya _

"_Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya, bapak harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengan kyungsoo ya anak-anak."_

"_Ne, seonsaengnim" jawab semua murid _

"_Kyungsoo, kau bisa duduk di bangku sebelah suho. Suho, acungkan tanganmu"_

"_Ne" suhopun mengacungkan tangannya agar kyungsoo dapat melihat bangku di sebelah suho._

_Kyungsoo berjalan menuju bangku di seblah suho, saat ia menduduki bangku tersebut, ia sadar, ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Tak salah lagi, orang itu berada di belakang bangkunya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak merngerti mengapa orang itu menatapnya seperti itu. Ia bingung, apa karena kursi ini memang tak boleh ia duduki ? masih menjadi pertanyaan bagi kyungsoo_

"_Annyeong kyungsoo-ssi, aku kim joonmyeon. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku suho, salam kenal" sapa suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada kyungsoo_

"_Ne annyeong suho, tidak usah seformal itu padaku, kau bisa memanggilku d.o atau kyungsoo saja" kyungsoopun menyambut uluran tangan suho. Lagi-lagi ia merasa orang di bangku belakangnya menatapnya dengan tajam. Sekelebat perasaan tidak enak meliputi dirinya. _

"_Wah matamu lucu sekali d.o-ah ! mulai sekarang kita teman kan ?" _

"_Tentu saja" jawab d.o ramah_

_Semenjak pertemuan d.o dengan suho, persahabatan kai dan suhopun merenggang…_

"_Suho, kita pulang bareng yuk !" ajak kai_

"_Maaf kai-ah, pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin menemani kyungsoo pergi ke toko buku" _

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana jika nanti kau ke rumahku, kita mengerjakan pr bersama"_

"_Aku akan mengerjakan pr di rumah kyungsoo, kalau kau mau kau bisa bergabung dengan kami kai-ah"_

"_Tidak. terimakasih" kaipun pergi meninggalkan suho._

_Sejak saat itu, kai menjauhi suho, dan ia sangat membenci kyungsoo. _

_**Flashback end **_

**Still Kai Pov**

Bodohnya aku mempercayai janji suho. Ia bilang akan sahabat selamanya ? tapi mana buktinya ? ia malah meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri demi anak baru yang selalu ingin menandingiku itu. Untung saja aku selalu menang darinya. Ya, hasil ulangan kemarin aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna dibandingkan si kyungsoo itu, ia dapat nilai 99,8 haha untung saja aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Ia takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku dalam segala hal. Tapi satu hal yang ia bisa kalahkan dariku. Persahabatan. Suho lebih memilihnya daripadaku.

'_**teng tong teng tong'**_

Cepat sekali bel berbunyi. Rasanya baru tadi aku mengerjai si kyungsoo itu. Akupun menuju kelas. Di dalam kelas, tak ku lihat batang hidung si manusia bermata belo itu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tahu dimana kyungsoo ?" tanyaku pada baekhyun yang sedang asyik berpacaran dengan si chanyeol itu

"Uh? Ada apa kau menanyakan kyungsoo ? aneh sekali" iya juga, mengapa aku menanyakan si belo itu, aneh… apa aku khawatir padanya ? ah mana mungkin

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya" ucapku bohong

"Kyungsoo ada di ruang UKS. Bajunya basah, tersiram oh bukan, bukan tersiram tapi sengaja disiram kopi hangat milik tuan kim jongin" cih anak ini menyindirku.

"Dan kau tahu jongin-ssi ? tubuhnya menjadi lemah karena kopi panasmu itu. dasar tidak punya perasan" lanjut baekhyun

"Cih, aku tak peduli" ucapku santai

Lebih baik aku keluar kelas, sebelum guru matematika datang. Aku memang sudah sering bolos pelajaran. Guru-guru tak ada yang melarangku. Kenapa ? karena aku ini murid terpintar. Jadi mau aku ikut pembelajaran ataupun tidak, nilaiku pasti bagus, karena aku memiliki otak yang sangat handal.

Kulangkahkah kakiku menuju rooftop di sekolah ini. Ya, memang tempat itu yang selalu menjadi pelarianku disaatku sedang jenuh. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat sedang melewati ruang uks. Hm… tidak ada salahnya bukan menjenguk orang yang sedang sakit karena perbuatnmu ? baiklah aku akan menjenguknya.

Ku lihat ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur uks ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaiaan cadangan yang di siapkan oleh uks jika terjadi sesuatu pada siswa di sekolah ini. Sejahat itukah diriku hingga membuatnya terbaring di uks ini…Aku melangkah mendekati tempat tidur itu, disini hanya ada aku dan kyungsoo, murid lain sudah masuk kelas mungkin hanya aku saja yang berkeliaran di jam pelajaran.

Ia sedang tertidur pulas. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di tempat tidur diperhatikan, wajahnya manis juga, dan ia terlihat sangat cantik ketika tertidur, dibandingkan mukanya yang selalu memperlihatkan amarahnya di depanku. Mengapa aku bisa membenci orang semanis ini ? apa aku buta ? tanpa sadar aku membelai surai rambutnya.

"Eunghhh…."

'_**Bruuuk'**_

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku, dan otomatis aku terjatuh di sampingnya dengan posisi tertidur. Dapat kurasakan deru nafasnya yang tenang dalam tidurnya. Ugh, apa-apaan ini, ia memelukku dalam keadaan tertidur. Bahkan wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa cm, dan jika aku memajukan bibirku, mungkin aku akan berciuman dengannya. Dia bergerak secara tiba-tiba, dan kamipun akhirnya berciuman. Aku hanya dapat membelalakkan mataku. Ciuman pertama bersama orang yang selalu ku benci ? ini aneh, yang lebih anehnya lagi, aku menyukai ciuman ini, sangat hangat dan manis…

"Hey kim jongin, apa yang kau lakukan ?" oh sial, ada yang datang di saat aku mulai menikmati ciuman pertamaku. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku melepaskan bibirku pada bibir kyungsoo yang masih tertidur

"Apa-apaan kau ini, mencium bibir orang yang menjadi musuhmu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kau bilang benci, tapi malah menciumnya cih, munafik" ucap namja yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang uks

"Apa urusanmu wu yi fan ?" ucapku sebal

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan" ucapnya meremehkanku

"Maksudmu ?" tanyaku

"Ku peringatkan, jangan pernah dekati kyungsoo!" bentak kris

"Memang apa salahnya ?"

"Tentu saja salah. jika kau berani mendekatinya dan melakukan hal semacam itu padanya lagi, kau akan mendapatkan balasannya jongin-ssi" ancam wu yi fan a.k.a kris. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kai dan kyungsoo.

"Cih kufikir hanya aku saja yang berkeliaran di jam pelajaran. Dan apa katanya tadi ? aku tak boleh mendekati kyungsoo ? memang dia siapanya kyungsoo ?" tanyaku

Setelah itu, akupun keluar dari ruang uks dan kembali pada tujuan awalku. Menuju rooftop.

**-skip time-**

_**Suho Pov**_

Ini hari minggu, setelah mengerjakan tugasku, aku akan mengunjungi kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang bekerja di sebuah cafe. Sejak aku mengenal kyungsoo, aku belajar banyak mengenai arti sebuah kehidupan. Ia menghidupi keluarganya dengan bekerja di sebuah cafe ternama di seoul. Gajinya lumayan, makannya kyungsoo bekerja di sana. Aku sangat senang berteman dengannya, dia adalah orang yang dapat menghiburku, dan dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi kesedihan di hadapan semua orang dan selalu tegar dengan apa yang ia alami. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal, dan ia hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama adiknya.

'_**klining klining'**_

Akupun memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggilku pada kyungsoo yang sedang berada di kursi dekat kasir

"Oh suho-ah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang sangat manis. Dan apa kalian tahu ? ia sangatlah cantik dan sexy. Apa aku belum menceritakannya ? disini semua pelayan adalah perempuan. Dan kalian tahu ? kyungsoo menyamar menjadi perempuan demi menjadi seorang maid di cafe ini. Tentu saja tak ada yang menyadarinya karena ia memakai rok dan menurutku wajahnya memang seperti perempuan, sangat cantik dan manis.

"Kau ingin pesan apa ?" tanyanya ramah

"Aku ke sini ingin menemuimu, bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar ?" tanyaku

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ? ku rasa waktunya kurang tepat, pelanggan hari ini banyak sekali, apalagi hari sudah menjelang malam suho-ah, akan ada banyak tamu malam ini" ucap kyungsoo merasa bersalah

"Gwaenchana, mungkin lain kali jika waktunya tepat, kalau begitu aku pesan ice capuccino satu ya kyungsoo"

"Baiklah, ice capuccino special untuk sahabatku yang tampan ini akan segera datang" godanya padaku, namun itu cukup membuat wajahku memerah, di saat dia berkata bahwa aku ini tampan.

Seperti yang kalian tebak, aku memang menyukai kyungsoo. Sudah lama semenjak pertemuan pertama kami, bahkan aku mengacuhkan kai karena dirinya, dan sekarang kai membenci kyungsoo juga mungkin karena diriku. Tak apa jika kai menjauhiku ataupun kyungsoo, yang terpenting aku bisa bersama kyungsoo dan akan selalu melindunginya. Egois bukan ? tapi aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini padanya, aku tak mau jauh darinya, hati ini hanya untuknya.

"Ini dia suho-ah pesananmu" ucapnya sambil meletakkan segelas ice cappucino di meja

"Gomawo ne, d.o-ah"

"Ne, dan ini bonus untukmu" ia menaruh sepiring kue di mejaku

"Apa ini ?"

"Psstt.. ini kue special untukmu, jangan bilang pada managerku ya hehe ini tanda terimakasihku karena sudah mau menemuiku hari ini suho-ah" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Lalu ia kembali bekerja. Ini memang ice capuccino special, ada bentuk hati di atas cappucino ini, dan juga aku mendapatkan sepiring kue, katanya ini bonus karena aku sudah mau datang menemuinya hari ini. Sungguh manis tingkahnya itu dan semakin membuatku tergila-gila karenanya. Setelah itu, akupun berpamitan untuk pulang pada kyungsoo, sepertinya ia nampak sibuk hari ini. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar cafe dan berjalan pulang. Meskipun hari ini aku gagal lagi untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku senang karena setidaknya aku mendapatkan hal special darinya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibirku karena memikirkannya.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Akhirnya selesai juga, pelanggan cafe hari ini cukup banyak, untung waktu bekerja kami sudah selesai. Maid lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, aku masih sibuk merapikan dan menata gelas serta piring. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam cafe. Bukankah di pintu depan sudah tergantung kata-kata 'closed', kenapa masih saja ada yang masuk

"Maaf tuan, cafe kami sudah tutup" ucapku sopan sambil merapikan gelas

"Tak bisakah berikanku secangkir kopi hangat ? aku kedinginan" ucap lelaki itu

"Maaf tapi kami…" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku aku sudah terkejut ketika menatap lelaki tersebut.

"Kk..kyungsoo ? apa kau d.o kyungsoo ?" tanyanya yang juga sama kagetnya denganku

"Kkkk…kai…" ucapku lemah

Setelah itu, akupun memberinya secangkir kopi hangat dan mengobrol di salah satu meja.

"Jadi, kau bekerja di cafe ini ?" tanyanya padaku

"Ya"

"Dan… kau berdandan seperti perempuan demi menjadi maid di sini ?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menatapku intens, dan aku sangat risih dengan tatapannya itu.

"Ya, aku bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya sepertimu kai. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Dan aku yang harus menghidupi kehidupanku dan juga adikku" jelasku

"Kai, apa kau mau merahasiakan ini ?" tanyaku

"Merahasiakan apa ?" ia balik bertanya

"Merahasiakan bahwa aku bekerja di cafe ini, dan menyamar menjadi perempuan… ayolah kai…" ucapku memohon

"Hm… Baiklah akan ku rahasiakan"

"Gomawo" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Dan harus ku akui, kau memang cantik seperti yeoja, yeoja saja tak ada yang secantik dirimu. Lekuk tubuhmu juga sama seperti yeoja, bahkan lebih menggoda"

'_**blush' **_

Wajahku memerah ketika dia mengatakan itu. Tak kukira seorang kai yang selalu menganggapku musuhnya, yang selalu membenciku dapat mengatakan hal macam itu.

"Hey, kau sedang memikirkan apa ?" tanyanya menyadarkanku dalam lamunan

"Aniya" jawabku singkat dan agak sedikit gugup

"Sepertinya kau juga kedinginan, minumlah" ia menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang barusan ia pesan padaku. Akupun meminum kopi itu hingga hampir habis

"Ya! Aku bilang, kau boleh meminumnya, bukan berarti kau bisa menghabisi kopiku !" bentaknya. Aku tak bisa menanggapinya karena kopinya belum ku telan seluruhnya.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan kopi itu pabo!"

'_**sreeet'**_

Kai menaruh tangannya di pipiku dan menarik wajahku mendekati wajahnya, dan ia melumat habis bibirku. Ugh, sesak ia menghisap bibirku, menghisap sisa kopi yang ada di mulutku, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutku, dan bermain di dalam sana. Ini sungguh sesak ! aku kehabisan oksigen. Akupun mendorong tubuhnya hingga ciuman kami terlepas. Saliva kami masih menyatu dan mengalir ke dagu kami.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH ?" tanyaku marah

"Hanya ingin merasakan kopi itu" jawabnya enteng

"APA KAU TAHU ? ITU FIRST KISS KU TAHU ! AISH..."

"That's your second kiss with me kyungsoo" ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya dan itu sungguh membuat kesan sexy pada bibirnya.

"MWO ?" ucapku kaget dengan pernyataannya tadi

"Aku sudah pernah berciuman denganmu sebelum ini, hanya saja kau tak sadar" lagi-lagi ia berbicara dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa

"Oh sial! Dasar brengsek kau jongin ! padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk memberikan bibirku untuk pasangan hidupku kelak nanti dan sekarang kau menodai janjiku"

"jangan khawatir, karena akulah suamimu" jawabnya dengan tampang datar

"Sialan kau… aku sungguh membencimu!" akupun berlari mengambil tasku dan keluar cafe untuk pulang, meninggalkan si jongin bastard itu. Oh malam yang sial bagiku…

_**Author Side**_

"Gotcha! Ciuman rasa kopi, enak juga. Rasanya aku ketagihan dengan bibirnya" ucap jongin yang masih menjilati bibirnya sehabis mencium kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar mencari masalah denganku. Lihat saja balasannya Kim Jongin-ssi" Senyum licik terlukis di wajah seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu.

**TBC**

Menurut lo lo semua, kris itu siapanya d.o hoya ? eh hayooo?

di Chap 2 bakal ketahuan nih si kris itu ternyata ... nya d.o wkwk :p dan di chap 2 slightnya HunHan, ntar chap 3 baekyeol #bocoran

so ? tunggu Chap selanjutnya ya ! sorry banget update lama, saya masih UAS T.T gile fisika jadi susah gitu #curcol

thanks and review jusseyo ~


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweet Maid !**

**Chapter 2**

Seorang namja tengah berjalan menyusuri kota seoul yang saat ini sedang di guyur oleh derasnya air hujan.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Sial, seharusnya tadi aku membawa payung ! seandainya saja tadi luhan hyung tidak menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat datang ke cafe, pasti aku tak akan lupa membawa payung, dan hujan sangat deras, lebih baik aku mencari tempat berteduh. Hanya ada ruang telefon umum dan sebuah kedai di dekatku, sepertinya berteduh di dalam telefon umum lebih mengirit uangku.

Akupun memasuki tempat telefon umum tersebut dan membenarkan rambutku yang sehabis terkena air hujan. Nampaknya belakangan ini hujan sangatlah deras, tiap hari aku harus membawa payung agar tidak kebasahan. Huh, dingin sekali disini, dan cukup pengap karena tempat telefon ini hanya suatu ruangan yang tertutup dan menurutku kedap suara agar yang sedang bertelfon di dalam sini suaranya tak terdengar hingga keluar.

**Kreeek**

Ku dengar suara pintu tempat ku berteduh terbuka, seorang namja masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ku lihat namja yang masuk ke dalam telfon umum ini.

"K..Kai ?" ucapku gugup.

"Hai manis" iapun tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau berteduh disini ? bukankah ada tempat lain yang lebih nyaman ?" tanyaku yang masih gugup, karena ruang telfon umum ini sangatlah sempit, sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang dan jarakku dengan kai sangatlah dekat.

"Tak ada tempat yang nyaman selain berada di dekatmu"

_**Blush **_

Mukaku memerah ketika mendengar perkataannya. Meskipun itu hanya gombalan, tetapi tak ku pungkiri gombalannya itu sukses membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dan wajahku memanas.

Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang tercipta, kami hanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Dapat kurasakan deru nafas kai pada kedua belah mataku. Ya, mungkin karena aku lebih pendek darinya, dan kini kami tengah saling berhadapan. Akupun melirik ke atas melihat wajah kai yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Memperhatikan wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat membuat jantungku seperti mau copot, aneh… aku ini sebenarnya kenapa ?

"Berhenti menatap wajahku seperti itu, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta" ucapnya sambil menatap mataku.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu, kau kan selalu membully ku, dan kau juga termasuk saingan ku !"

"Hm ? tak ada yang menyangka bukan, jika kebencian seseorang akan berakhir dengan sebuah cinta ?" ucapnya serius.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku kesal dengan perkataannya. Tubuhku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi kami yang sudah bersentuhan. Ku gerakkan sedikit baadanku, tapi itu malah membuat ku lebih tak nyaman.

_**CHUP**_

Kurasakan sebuah kecupan di keningku karena bergerak di tempat yang sangat sempit. Bibir dingin kai mengenai keningku, tetapi terasa sangat hangat. Wajahku kembali memerah.

"Haha wajahmu lucu sekali" tawanya ketika melihat wajahku yang memerah. Akupun hanya menundukkan wajah merahku.

"Lihat, rambutmu sangat basah, tekena air hujan" Kaipun mengusap rambut hitamku dan membenarkan rambutku.

Ku tatap wajahnya yang sedang mengusap rambut halusku. Kenapa ia terlihat sangat tampan ? dan kenapa degupan jantungku tak mau berhenti ?

"Rambutmu juga berantakan dan basah karena hujan" Ujarku dan berjinjit untuk membersihkan air hujan dari rambutnya.

Saat sedang mengusap pelan rambutnya, ku lihat ia sedang memperhatikan wajahku secara lekat. Kini, wajah kami sudah sejajar, tatapan mata kami bertemu, dan aku hanya diam menatap matanya. Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku, sungguh, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hidung kami sudah bersentuhan, iapun memiringkan wajahnya. Oh tuhan, ia akan menciumku, bagaimana ini…

"Hey, nampaknya hujan sudah reda" ucapku mengalihkan perhatian dan iapun berhenti.

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan perhatianku"

_**Sreeet**_

Tangannya menarik pinggangku, bibirnya sudah menempel di bibirku. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, tapi lama kelamaan ia menciumku kasar dengan nafsunya. Ia menghisap bibir atasku, mengemutnya, dan melumatnya. Tak puas dengan bibir atasku, kini bibir bawahku di panggut, menarik-nariknya dengan bibirnya.

"Akh" Ia menggigit bibir bawahku, dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Mengabsen gigiku dengan lidahnya, mengajak lidahku bertarung dengan lidahnya. Dengan lihai, lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku. Tangan kanannya menarik tengkukku agar memper dalam ciuman kami. Aku kehabisan nafas, dan menarik-narik kemejanya memberi tanda bahwa aku kehabisan oksigen. Iapun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ya ! apa kau mau mati ?!" bentakku.

"Jika aku harus mati karena namja secantik dirimu, itu tidak apa-apa" jawabnya sambil menciumi leher jenjangku yang hanya tertutupi kaos dengan cardigan tipis.

"Uh, bibirku lecet. Sialan kau jongin !"

"Sini, biar ku obati" Ia melahap bibirku yang terluka akibat gigitannya tadi. Kemudian ia menghisap darah yang keluar dari bibirku, dan lidahnya menyapu bibirku lembut.

"Apa masih terasa sakit ? Jika masih, kau boleh menggigit bibirku" katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Sempat aku berfikir akan benar-benar menggigit bibirnya, tapi ku urungkan niatku. Kalau saja aku tak terburu-buru untuk datang ke cafe, mungkin saja aku tak akan bertemu dengannya di sini. Apa ? cafe ? oh sial, aku hampir lupa ! Aku ingin segera keluar, tetapi kai menghalangiku.

"Cepat keluar, aku sedang buru-buru !" ucapku panik.

"Tidak mau"

"Oh ayolah jongin, aku bisa di marahi bosku karena telat bekerja"

"Ada syaratnya"

"Apa ?"

"Cium aku"

Akupun mencium pipi kanannya.

"Bukan di situ"

Ku cium pipi kirinya.

"Juga bukan di situ"

"Lalu dimana ?"

"Di sini" jari telunjuknya menunjuk bibir tebalnya.

"Apa kau gila ? kita baru saja berciuman" ucapku malas.

"Rasanya setiap detik aku ingin menciummu" ujarnya di telingaku.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kita keluar"

"Tentu"

Kakiku berjinjit dan ku tempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya singkat.

"Good boy" ucapnya, lalu ia membuka pintu telfon umum itu dan keluar.

"Kau tahu ? bibirmu sangat manis dan membuatku kecanduan" kaipun menjilat bibirku dengan lidahnya.

Aku hanya dapat membelalakkan mataku dan bergegas menuju cafe. Sepertinya luhan hyung akan memarahiku karena datang terlambat.

_**Klining klining**_

Segera ku masuki cafe tempatku bekerja.

"Dari mana saja kyungsoo ?" tanya luhan menginterupsiku.

"Mian hyung, tadi aku berteduh karena hujan di luar sangatlah deras" jawabku.

"Baiklah, segera ganti bajumu"

"Ne"

Akupun mengganti bajuku dengan seragam maid perempuan. Ugh, rasanya sedikit aneh ketika aku memakai pakaian ini, aku harus merias wajahku layaknya seorang perempuan. Dan sungguh malu ketika suho apalagi kai melihatku dengan pakaian seperti ini. Saat sedang mempoles bibirku dengan lipstick, dapat ku lihat luka di bibir bawahku akibat berciuman dengan kai tadi.

"Apa kai yang sudah membuat bibirmu seperti itu ?" tanya seseorang yang saat ini tepat berada di belakangku.

"Eh ? kris gege ? apa maksudmu ?" akupun menolehkan wajahku ke tempat kris gege berdiri.

"Apa lagi-lagi kau di lecehkan oleh si jongong sialan itu ?"

"Em… dari mana gege bisa tahu ?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya"

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu, seenaknya saja berbuat sesuka hatinya"

"Tapi dia bermain-main dengan adik kesayanganku. Biar ku beri dia pelajaran"

"Jangan berlebihan, lagipula aku inikan bukan adikmu ge"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan ? kau sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dan tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu sebelum mendapatkan persetujuan dariku"

"Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu di bawa serius ge" ucapku santai.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya ?" eh? Benarkah aku membelanya ?

"Aku tak membelanya" elak ku.

"Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan adikku yang manis ini, dan cantik. Apalagi ketika ia memakai pakaian maid yang super cute ini" kris gege menggodaku.

"Ya ! aku ini namja gege, dan aku ini tampan, bukan cantik" kesal ku.

"Hm… Baiklah… kyungsoo.."

"Apa gege ?"

"Pindahlah ke rumahku, ajak adikmu si sehun, dan berhentilah bekerja di sini"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu ge"

"Aku sama sekali tak merasa di repotkan oleh mu kyungsoo, anggap saja ini tanda terimakasihku karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari maut waktu itu"

_**Flashback**_

_**DUAR **_

_Suara ledakan berasal dari salah satu gedung apartemen, yang kini sedang terjadi kebakaran yang cukup hebat. _

"_Sehun-ah, gwaenchana ?" tanya kyungsoo kepada adiknya._

"_Gwaenchana, tapi eomma dan appa ada di dalam… hyung, aku takut" sehun menangis sambil memegangi boneka rillakkumanya._

"_Kau tunggu disini, hyung akan ke dalam mencari appa dan eomma. Jangan kemana-mana ya sehun"_

"_Ne hyung"_

_Kyungsoopun memasuki apartemennya dan api sudah menjalar ke seluruh bagian apartemen. Ia mencari appa dan eommanya. _

"_Uhuk… uhuk… tolong selamatkan aku…" terdengar seseorang yang sedang meminta bantuan._

_Tampak orang tersebut sudah kehabisan nafas dan terlihat kusut. Kyungsoo yang sedang memakai tabung gas oksigen segera memberikan tabung gas oksigen tersebut kepada namja itu dan membiarkan nafasnya sendiri tersumbat oleh asap kebakaran. Ia membopong tubuh namja tersebut keluar dari apartemen itu. Untung saja namja tersebut masih dapat bertahan._

"_Anakku… kau selamat nak…" ujar orang tua namja yang baru saja kyungsoo tolong_

"_Eomma… Appa…" Ucap namja tersebut._

_Merekapun berpelukan. Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena menghirup asap yang begitu banyak. Dan ketika ingin kembali ke apartemen mencari kedua orangtuanya, api tersebut sudah membakar seluruh bagian apartemen hingga yang tersisa hanyalah reruntuhan bekas kebakaran._

"_Hyung, dimana appa dan eomma ?" tanya sehun._

"_Appa dan eomma sudah di tempat yang lebih baik sehun-ah, tempat yang abadi" jawab kyungsoo._

"_Dimana itu hyung ?" _

"_Di surga" jawab kyungsoo lemah._

_**Flashback end**_

"Karena menyelamatkanku, kamu tida bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu kyungsoo…" lanjut kris.

"Sudah kubilang, tak apa-apa. Jika tuhan memang sudah memanggil mereka untuk berada di sisiny, itu memang sudah takdir gege"

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku bersumpah akan menjagamu dan aku sudah menjadikanmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Kyungsoo, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan aku ingin membalas budiku. Tinggallah bersamaku" pinta kris.

"Akan aku fikirkan ge" jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya kyungsoo"

"Ne"

Ku ambil ponsel yang ada di tasku dan mengirimkan sms.

_To: Sehun_

_Apa lebih baik kita pindah ke rumah kris gege ?_

**Kai Pov**

Aku berjalan menikmati hembusan angin di taman ini. Dapat ku rasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahku yang sedang bersemu merah memikirkan sesuatu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja bermata bulat itu. Tak ku sangka, orang yang selama ini selalu ku benci malah membuat hatiku jatuh kepadanya. Hari sudah malam, mungkin saat ini kyungsoo tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Hm… apa lebih baik aku mengantarnya pulang saja ya ?

"Hey item" tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ada urusan apa denganku ?" tanya ku sengit.

"Kau benar-benar tak menuruti kata-kataku ya ?"

"Apa maksudmu tuan wu yi fan ?"

"Ku bilang jangan dekati kyungsoo, kau malah semakin mendekatinya"

"Apa urusanmu ? mau aku mendekatinya, menciumnya, ataupun memperkosanya juga tak ada hubungannya denganmu bukan ?"

"Apa kau tahu ? aku ini kakaknya, jelas saja kau akan berurusan denganku"

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapannya. Benarkah ia kakak kyungsoo ?

Bugh…Bugh…

Kris memukul wajahku hingga aku tersungkur ke tanah. Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirku, dan kurasa mukaku membengkak akibat pukulannya yang sangat keras.

DUAK!

Kris menendang perutku dengan sangat kuat, air ludahku membuncah keluar. Aku hanya dapat memegangi perutku yang terasa sangat sakit. Kris menarik daguku agar dapat bertatapan langsung dengan matanya.

"Tak ada yang boleh mendekati kyungsoo sebelum dapat persetujuan dariku. Kau mengerti ?" ujarnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan kesakitan di sekujur tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba pandangku menjadi buram, dan kepalaku sangatlah pusing. Kurasakan seseorang memegangi tanganku dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Jongin ? neo gwaenchana ?"

Dan saat itulah kesadaranku hilang. Tapi dapat kurasakan, sesorang membopong tubuhku yang sedang lemah.

Saat ku buka mataku, ku lihat dua orang namja sedang berbincang di dekat tempat ku berbaring. Ada handuk kecil di atas keningku, dan plester di sudut bibirku.

"Hyung, kau apakan dia ? kok bisa sampai babak belur seperti itu ?"

"Molla. Tadi saat berjalan pulang, hyung melihatnya sedang kesakitan di taman, kondisinya sudah babak belur seperti itu sehun-ah"

"Se…Sehun ?" mereka berduapun menengok ke arahku.

"Kai ? Kau sudah tak apa-apa ?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Ne… gomawo kyungsoo-ah" jawabku lemah.

"Sehun ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyaku bingung.

Sehun adalah temanku sejak kecil, kami selalu bermain bersama meskipun dia lebih muda dariku.

"Ini rumahku kai" jawab sehun.

"Bukankah ini rumah kyungsoo ?"

"Kyungsoo hyung itu kakakku jongin" jelas sehun.

"Hah ? Kok kamu tak pernah memberi tahuku ?"

"Kau tak pernah bertanya"

"Kau bertengkar kai ?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

Eh ? apa benar dia mengkhawatirkanku ?

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya aku di serang" jawabku seadanya.

"Sama siapa ?"

"Sudahlah, tidak penting"

"Hyung, aku tidur dulu ya, jaljja" ucap sehun kemudian mengecup pipi kyungsoo.

Sehunpun keluar dari kamar kyungsoo.

"Jangan mau dicium sama sehun"

"Kenapa ? diakan adikku"

"Karena aku akan cemburu melihatmu dicium namja selain diriku"

Ku lihat wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah. Sangat menggemaskan, rasanya ingin mencubit pipi chubbynya yang sedang tersipu malu.

"Cepatlah tidur, ini sudah malam" Ujarnya mengalihkan topik.

"Kau akan tidur dimana ?"

"Tentu saja di sofa, kasurkukan di pakai olehmu"

"Kalau begitu kita tidur berdua saja"

"Apa kau gila eoh ?"

"Aku gila karena mu"

_**Sreeet**_

Ku tarik lengannya dan kini ia tengah berbaring bersamaku. Ku peluk tubuh mungilnya, dan ku pejamkan mataku. Ia memberontak ingin melepaskan pelukanku.

"Biarkan seperti ini…"

Ku buka mataku, dan ku lihat ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia berhenti memberontak, dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Saranghae d.o kyungsoo" ku kecup keningnya, dan kupejamkan mataku dan terbawa oleh alam mimpi.

**Suho Pov**

Semakin hari, ku lihat kai selalu saja berusaha mendekati kyungsoo secara diam-diam, terlihat ketika pagi-pagi sekali kai menaruh sebuah coklat di dalam loker kyungsoo, dan tak jarang ia memandangi wajah kyungsoo dengan berpura-pura tertidur.

"Joonmyeon, bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" tanya kai padaku.

"Ya" jawabku malas.

Aku berjalan mengikuti arah langkah kaki kai. Dan di tamanlah dia berhenti.

"Aku minta maaf" kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Minta maaf untuk apa ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Untuk semuanya. Aku menjauhimu, dan aku malah memusuhi kyungsoo"

Apa katanya ? seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah mengacuhkannya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa" jawabku santai

"Kalau begitu ceritakan kepadaku" lanjutnya.

"Cerita apa ?"

"Ceritakan semua tentang kyungsoo padaku. Bukankah kau sahabatnya ? pasti kau tahu banyak tentangnya"

_**DEG**_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu ?" aku sangat shock dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengannya"

"Hentikan sandiwara ini jongin, jika kau hanya ingin membalaskan dendammu karena aku mengacuhkanmu demi memilih kyungsoo, lebih baik kau sudahi sampai disini" bentakku.

"Aku serius suho, aku benar-benar mencintainya" jelas kai.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya lagi kai" tatapanku mulai tajam.

"Kenapa ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena aku juga mencintai kyungsoo"

Dapat ku lihat, kini kai membelalakkan matanya, juga raut wajah kai sangatlah terkejut dengan pernyataanku barusan. Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kai yang masih diam tak berkutat di taman.

tak kan ku biarkan kau mendekati 'kyungsoo-ku' tuan kim jongin

**TBC**

**Review jusseyo~**


End file.
